A Chance to Start Over
by nickz24
Summary: After the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Sasuke is once again a ninja of the leaf. He is given an assignment to investigate an ally's prison for illegal activities, using his crimes as cover for why he is there. At first this seems too easy for the Uchiha, but he will realize that this is more intense than what he originally imagined. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or DW.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! Nice to see you all again! As I was writing my story "The Demon Eyes Assassin" I was watching Deadman Wonderland for the first time. I really enjoyed it and read the manga in its entirety in a day! Over the next few days I came up with another idea for a story. Before you ask, I will still write for The Demon Eyes Assassin, but I will also write here. The next chapter for that story will hopefully be out soon. For now, here is the new story!**

 **Chapter 1: Atonement for Sins**

It has been a few days since the Fourth Great Ninja war ended. Everything became more peaceful as the Five Great Nations continued peace talks, talking about how each nation would deal with their issues in the future and how to maintain the peace they rightfully earned. Slowly and surely, true peace began to settle amongst the inhabitants of the land. However, there was still one issue that had to be dealt with in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and that issue sat in the cell within the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force. The raven haired boy sat in one of the holding cells, bound in a straitjacket, the arm sleeves tied behind his back and legs chained to the ground. His eyes were covered with a black bandana with "seal" written in kanji on it, acting preventing him from using his genjutsu. He looked down to the ground, as images of his past mistakes and the new lesson he learned at the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War played through his head.

" _Why, after everything I have done, do you still come after me?" "Because, you're my friend."_

These are the quotes that have been circling through Sasuke's head as he sat in the chamber, not speaking a word to whomever would try to interrogate him. He allowed Ibiki Morino, the head interrogator of Konoha, to probe his mind and find out what he was up to. At this point it did not matter to Sasuke what happened to him, whether he was to be killed right there or not.

Days past since the last time he was interrogated. Sasuke began to wonder what that meant, if a trial was being held for him as he sat there. He assumed he would definitely face jail time, something he would accept. He caused a lot of harm and pain that he now realized was the absolute opposite of what his brother wanted. No matter the punishment, jail time, exile, or execution, Sasuke would accept whatever the final verdict was to atone for hurting his friends and, more importantly, going against his older brother's wishes.

As Sasuke's thoughts wondered through his head, he heard the cell door open as Kakashi Hatake and Ibiki entered. "Sasuke Uchiha, you are coming with us." Kakashi spoke. Ibiki undid the chains that bounded his legs to the floor as they led him down a hallway and into an interrogation room. They then rebound Sasuke to the floor and tied him to the one chair in front of the one table in the middle of the room. Ibiki left as Tsunade replaced him, holding files in her hand. "Sasuke, I assume you know why you are here." She spoke as Kakashi removed the blindfold from their prisoner, allowing him to see.

Sasuke squinted a bit to let his eyes adjust to the new light. "Let me guess, my fate for my sins has been decided and you came to let me know."

Kakashi leaned on the table next to Sasuke. "Let me ask, what do YOU think they agreed upon?"

Sasuke looked to his former sensei, his new rinnegan in his left eye twitching from stress on having it activated and from everything happening. He was not able to learn to let it subside so he just let it be, unlike the sharingan in his right eye which was off. "I assume they found me guilty of my crimes. I probably will be sentenced to a decade in prison or even worse. However, no matter the sentence, I accept it. It is what I deserve."

Kakashi looked to Tsunade, who nodded, and then looked to Sasuke. "Well, you were sentenced to be placed as a death row inmate, whose execution will be put off to another date."

Sasuke's eyes widened then reverted to normal as he looked away. "I see, if that is their verdict then so be it."

Kakashi put a hand on his former student. "Like we said, you will be a death row inmate, at least we will make it seem like it."

Sasuke looked confused as he looked to Tsunade who nodded to the Uchiha. Kakashi took the file from Tsunade that had "D.W." as the title. "We have been in talks with the Japanese from the other world we talked about briefly when you were a genin. We have contact with them every so often but can go to them only twice a year during an eclipse. We have a mutual agreement that we don't share intel with regards to weaponry and other topics as to not throw off the balance of things in each world. They have a mission for us, and we want you to be the one to carry it out since you will be in the perfect position to do so."

Sasuke leaned back in the chair. "Then what was the real verdict? I have the right to know."

Kakashi looked to Tsunade who spoke up. "They were at first leaning towards a long prison sentence. However, with testimony from Naruto, your actions from the Fourth Great Ninja War, and Kakashi's influence as the new Hokage, you were let off the hook and were put on probation."

Sasuke was surprised to hear that Naruto and Kakashi stook up for him; he once again owed them. "I see, so you are the now Sixth Hokage. Congrats." He replied, talking to Kakashi.

Kakashi gave his signature eye smile, raising a hand to the back of his head. "Oh no need to congratulate me. Don't worry. What you need to worry about now is this." He placed the file on the table, opening it as placed papers in front of Sasuke to read. "We were asked to investigate this prison called 'Deadman Wonderland'."

Sasuke looked at the photo of the prison. "Seems more like a carnival than a prison. What shit is this?"

"Well, this prison is home to the worst criminals in Japan and all the death row inmates. They use them to put on performances for the Japanese to increase revenue in the tourism aspect. The events hosted there always have a life or death implication. Either you complete the event or die. But the prison plays it off as graphic effects to not raise suspicion."

Kakashi took out another photo with writing next to and under the photo. "Take a look at this and read it.'"

Sasuke read the file. It read about how a 14 year old boy named Ganta Igarashi was found guilty of massacring his entire classroom and sentenced to death, looking at photos of the classroom after the bloodbath massacre. Kakashi then played bits of the trial, where he saw the boy panicking at the sentence and begging to listen to him. Then he saw a video of him talking to an attorney and admitting that he did it. "Here is the attorney that he had, and here is th-"

Sasuke cut off the now Sixth Hokage. "You don't need to explain any more. I understand the situation."

Tsunade looked a bit annoyed at the Uchiha brat. "You shouldn't make assumptions about an S-class mission without hearing all of it first. I don't care if you are an Uchiha or not."

Sasuke looked down at the case. "But I DO know what the situation is. This boy, Ganta Igarashi, was framed for the murder of his classmates. You can tell by the look in his eyes and the way he spoke at the sentencing. That boy is too innocent to even think about an act of murder, much less a massacre of this caliber."

He then spun the tape of the meeting between the boy and the lawyer on his finger. "This is obviously fake. You can tell that his voice is too deep to be anything that boy can produce. In addition, you barely see his face but can see it's just barely different from Ganta's face shape, meaning it is a fake Ganta. Which can lead to the assumption that the lawyer purposely did this."

Sasuke then took the paper that Kakashi was going to hand him, without looking at the contents. "The only reasons that can be concluded about why a lawyer would sabotage his own client is if he wanted him to go to his prison: Deadman Wonderland." He said, flipping over the papers to reveal that the lawyer and the director of DW were exactly similar, still keeping his gaze on Kakashi and Tsunade. "Now the question is: why would he do all this? And that I can also explain."

He went back to the police report on Ganta. "It says here that there is a crystal-like object imbedded within this boy's chest after examining him after the incident. And from the physical he got a week ago from the school," he said as he held the physical that was included in the report, "there was no object where the crystal is now. Which means whoever massacred the class was probably sent by this director to implant the crystal in the boy and get him in trouble, meaning that this crystal probably gives the host some type of abilities. The only way to see if it does give him powers is to run experiments. Hence this prison existing."

Kakashi chuckled under his mask. "Well, seems you're still as sharp as ever. We have reason to believe that Ganta is not the only one in this situation, at least with the crystal. We found that a few prisoners that are supposed to be there are missing as well. We want you to go to this prison and watch over Ganta and learn what you can."

Tsunade, who was quiet at the fact Sasuke did know the whole situation within only a few minutes, finally spoke up. "We have a way to get you in: we are going to tell their courts about what you have done and have them perform the trial so that it is fair. They will not care about Naruto and Kakashi's words so you will end up in Deadman Wonderland."

Sasuke laughed a bit. "And you think that will stop Naruto?"

Kakashi rubbed his head. "You are right, which is why him, Sakura, and Shikamaru, who knows about this mission besides you and me, will "arrive late" to the trial and only hear the verdict. There Naruto will make a scene, thus making this all look legit and not a ploy to infiltrate the prison for out benefit. Before you are sent there, the three of them plus me will visit you, where the guards will be put under genjutsu. There, you, me, and Shikamaru will explain the mission to the two of them to calm them down before they do something dumb. The three of them will stay in that world where you will relay messages to them about what you find. From there, Shikamaru will tell you the best course of action and he will send reports to us when possible."

Sasuke leaned back again in the chair. "Are you sure this is not a secret way to kill me off for what I have done?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I mean, we are sealing up your chakra so you cannot use jutsu or the Susanoo there, to make this all look real and to make it look like we are truly serious about them deciding your fate. You will be able to activate your sharingan but not cast genjutsu since that needs chakra and it will all be sealed up. However, these people are ordinary humans so it should not be trouble for a ninja of your caliber, right Sasuke?"

Sasuke growled a bit annoyed. "So, you are nerfing what I can do. And you expect me to just be ok with that and take on this mission? And I cannot deactivate my rinnegan yet so how do you suppose I explain that to them?"

Kakashi looked to Sasuke. "This would have happened if you went to a prison here for what you have done. So whether you are ok with it or not doesn't matter. Tsunade is here to help you quickly learn to seal the rinnegan so you can activate and deactivate it at the same time you activate your sharingan using her medical ninjutsu. She will then seal your chakra so you cannot use jutsu, thus preparing you for the mission."

With that, Tsunade's hand glowed green as she placed it on Sasuke's head. After a half hour, Sasuke was able to fully master deactivating and reactivating his rinnegan with his sharingan. Then, with a few hand signs, she pressed her palm to the same location Orochimaru's curse mark was. "Seal." With that, Sasuke felt his chakra disappear, but still felt enough for him to be alive but not able to produce jutsu. "Whenever you try to use a jutsu, whether normal or even from the rinnegan, the seal will burn you. If worse comes to worse, Sakura can remove the seal."

Kakashi picked up the papers as he looked at Sasuke. "Ok, now time for the trial."

XXXXXXXXXX

The trial went by a bit slower than the shinobi wanted. They were dragging it out as to make a big spectacle of it. Sasuke sat there, eyes now covered up again and still in the straitjacket. " _This really is annoying."_ He thought.

An hour into the trial, the prosecutor (as Sasuke learned was the one to try to get him sent to prison) called Karin to the stand. "So, Karin, you worked with Sasuke when he left the village, correct?"

Karin nodded, not knowing at all about the plan. "Yes."

The prosecutor fidgeted with his glasses. "So, you saw him commit all the acts he is accused of, right? Since you were one of the ones to aid him, right?"

Karin began to stutter a bit, not wanting to rat out her friend. "I… uh…"

The prosecutor looked to Karin. "You are under oath, if you do not speak the truth, you will be imprisoned as well. Did you see him kill Danzō Shimura? Did he commit the other acts as charged?"

Karin was now sweating in panic, realizing she was cornered but had to protect Sasuke. "Uh… Uh… n… n…"

Sasuke then realized this was his time to seal the deal. "You idiots." He spoke as he stood up. This earned a few gasps from the crowd in the courtroom. Ibiki, who was disguised as his attorney, pulled on Sasuke, realizing what he was doing. "Sasuke, please stay quiet." He said, playing along with Sasuke's act.

Sasuke nudged out of the grasp and continued. "He deserved it, he was the one that had my brother marked as a criminal and a traitor when he should have been a hero. Danzo deserved to die in the bloody way I disposed of him, just like the Kage did for not stopping him from tarnishing Itachi's name. That is why I did everything, to get revenge on the bastards that dare tarnish his name."

The crowd erupted in chatter, causing the judge to slam his javelin to gather the attention of everyone. "I have heard enough! Sasuke Uchiha, you are guilty of your crimes and will be sentenced to death with no parole or chance of a retrial. You will be sent to Deadman Wonderland to await your execution." The judge spoke, hitting the javelin to signify the decision was final. Unbeknownst to anyone in the courtroom, Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru entered as the judge said this. "Are you serious?! Sasuke should not be sentenced to death!" Naruto yelled, as he and Sakura charged to go to their friend who was being taken away. Tsunade appeared before them both, stopping them from getting to Sasuke. The last thing Sasuke heard before he left was Naruto and Sakura calling his name. _"So, they would care…"_

Kakashi, who was in his Hokage uniform in the crowd stood up and followed the people out. _"Well, not exactly how it was supposed to go, but I guess whatever gets the job done is fine. Good thinking Sasuke."_

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke spent the rest of the night at a holding cell in Japan. He was able to not have to wear a blindfold but was still in the straitjacket. He looked around at the empty cell and out the window that came with the room. " _The look is too similar to that of the Leaf's. That is kind of amuzing."_ He thought to himself.

The next day, Sasuke was moved to another holding area while he waited for his transport to Deadman Wonderland. An hour before Sasuke was to be sent to the prison, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Kakashi all entered a room where Sasuke sat, bound to a chair. "They can't do this to you Sasuke! You were sorry for what you did! How could they be so cold-hearted?!" Naruto growled as Sakura hugged Sasuke, crying into his shoulder. "Damn them, I should beat the shit out of that judge-jerk. He doesn't know you at all!"

Shikamaru looked to Kakashi. "Are we good?"

Kakashi opened the door to look at the guards. "Yep, they are under the genjutsu. They think we are just normally talking."

Sasuke then sighed and looked to Naruto. "You are an idiot, you almost got thrown into prison yourself."

Naruto and Sakura looked confused at Sasuke. "That does not matter! We would go to hell and back to make sure you are ok!"

Shikamaru put a hand on Naruto. "That will not be 100% necessary. This was all a ploy on our end to get Sasuke in this 'Deadman Wonderland'. Sasuke willing allowed this to happen so he can take on an S-class mission we were given."

With that Kakashi revealed the mission, not leaving out a single detail. He also explained that they will be staying in this world to make sure Sasuke has back up if needed and to also, for Japan, act as back-up in case Sasuke tries to escape.

Sasuke looked to them. "Before you ask, no I won't be running. After all my years of running and wanting to destroy the Leaf, I realize that the Leaf was my home and that this would be what Itachi would want."

Sakura smiled at the statement but looked away sad. "But, you will be in danger and possibly die since your chakra is sealed… let me come with you to the prison."

Sasuke looked to Sakura. "Even though this is a mission, this is also part of me atoning for my sins, which do not concern you at all. So, you are not coming with me."

With that, the guards walked in and undid the straitjacket on Sasuke. They grabbed him by his arms as they dragged him out to be transferred. Just as he passed Sakura, he tapped her forehead, smiling soflty. "Maybe next time." He said as he was carried away to the vehicle that will take him to his prison.

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sakura waved goodbye to Kakashi who left, leaving them to watch as the van took Sasuke away. "Don't worry, Sasuke will be ok. You watch Sakura! And if anything happens we bail him out!" Naruto said with confidence to the pinkette kunoichi. Shikamaru nodded to Naruto's statement to reassure her, but something still felt weird about the whole mission.

XXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived at the prison, Sasuke was already weaking the uniform that the prisoners of Deadman Wonderland had to wear: dark green one-suit with the prison logo on the left pectoral with a number on the side of his left arm that was "0666". Sasuke chuckled at the number as they threw him out of the van. Two other guards picked him up and placed a bulky collar around his neck as they dragged him in. He was thrown into a line of other prisoners that were all listening to a woman in what appeared to be an army uniform. She paced up and down, explaining the rules of the prison. " _So, this is the bitch in charge of the prison…"_ Sasuke thought as he watched her pace up and down. _"So, where is that director then…"_

She began to explain that the collars were not only a tracking device but a way to make sure that the prisoners did what they wanted. "With these collars, if you do not eat the piece of candy we gave you in the bag within 3 days, the collar will go off, killing you with the poison inside it instantly."

Sasuke looked unimpressed at the woman, who noticed the Uchiha's look. Makina walked up to Sasuke with an agitated look on her face. "What, is this too boring for you, prisoner 666? Well maybe if you lose the candy in your bag and are on the verge of death you finally be interested."

Sasuke noticed all eyes were on him. So, he decided to play along. "Hmph. You can't kill me even if you tried lady. I have met things a lot scarier than this park. In fact, I think this park is nothing but a joke. This stupid prison is like a circus, which must mean that we are the animals, making you and your subordinates the stupid clowns."

Makina gripped her sword ready to strike at the Uchiha when she noticed a kart bump into one of the new prisoners. She noticed that the inmate pushing the cart helped him up, but noticed he took the boy's candy, deciding he would be the example to set for these inmates. "Hey cart boy, give back what you took or else."

The boy looked to Makina with a confused expression. "But, the cart is my responsibility, I was told to wheel this around."

Makina sighed. "Don't say I didn't warn you." She replied. Before anyone could see, Makina drew her sword and cut the boy from his stomach to his shoulder, causing blood to squirt out of him. The prisoners, especially the boy who got bumped, were all staring in fear of what just happened. Sasuke, seeing everything easily, was used to seeing things like this so he was not affected. This was when Sasuke noticed that the boy who was bumped was the boy he was supposed to keep an eye on. His brows furrowed a bit, noticing the kid was scared stiff.

Some of the prisoners whispered to each other. "Man, not only is she hot, she is a nutjob!" One said.

Makina walked up to the bleeding boy who was laying on the ground, and stepped on his head. She let her heal dig into his temple but not hard enough to do any major damage as she twisted her foot. She looked over and noticed the boy Sasuke was looking at. "You must be Ganta Igarashi. You look softer than I thought you would. Do not think hiding in sheep's clothing will get your sentenced lessened." She then looked to the other inmates. "As for that comment, I don't disagree. However, this is your life now until we fit to cut you loose… or when Deadman Wonderland claims your life as its own."

Sasuke looked to Makina as she uttered those words, taking in the sight of his "new home". _"She tries to make this place seem like hell… and it is working on the others as it seems."_

For the night they were kept in different cells to sleep in. The next day came quicker than anyone wanted but still arrived nonetheless. Sasuke used this time to find Ganta, who was sitting at a table all by himself in the cafeteria section. As he was approaching the boy, a seven other inmates, all quite muscular, circled around him. They picked him up and threw Ganta into a wall. "Hey, lookie here! We got ourselves a newbie!" One called out.

"Yea, and it's that kid that killed his classmates in cold blood! He looks like he could barely harm a fly!" Said another.

"He is also the idiot in our seat. Why don't we teach him a lesson about how shit goes on here?" The first one asked sinisterly.

Ganta began to panic. _"No I can't fight them, they're too strong! There is no way I will win!"_

Sasuke watched the events happen, sighing deeply. _"The kid is weak… this will be annoying to protect him."_

The Uchiha grabbed a few plastic knives and chucked them at the thugs. They each landed just next to the thug's heads as they imbedded into the wall. The thugs turned to notice the raven haired boy spinning a knife in his fingers, looking out the window near him.

The thugs turned their attention to Sasuke, dropping Ganta. Ganta looked on, watching the raven haired boy curiously. One thug slapped the knife out of Sasuke's hands as another put his fist into the wall just to the right of Sasuke's head. "Watch where you throw those things. You might hit someone, fucker."

Sasuke looked unimpressed, still starring out the window. "Maybe you should watch how you throw your weight around. Someone might not like what you do and beat the shit out of you. In fact, I think losing a few pounds would help you out."

One of the bigger thugs got annoyed and went to slug Sasuke in the head, only to have his fist meet the wall behind it. They turned to notice that Sasuke was behind them before any of them could even notice he moved. Ganta watched amazed at the Uchiha's speed. "One other thing," the Uchiha said. "You will have to be faster than that, or you will be easy fodder for someone like me."

All the thugs now charged at Sasuke blind with rage. Sasuke breathed in a heavy sigh, turning to the thugs. Before anyone could realize hwat happened, the Uchiha swiftly chopping behind each of their necks, hitting the pressure points with pinpoint accuracy that would make a sniper jealous. They each fell to the ground unconscious as the Uchiha looked down at them. "hmph."

All the prisoners were starring in awe at the fight that occurred in front of them. Guards surrounded and without retaliation handcuffed the Uchiha. Makina approached the scene and recognized the Uchiha from earlier normal resting face turning into an annoyed expression. "You again. It isn't even your first full day and you are already creating trouble?"

Sasuke looked to Makina. "They were being obnoxious, so I figured someone had to shut them up."

Makina drew her sword and swiped at the Uchiha, who dodged last minute surprising everyone there. Makina growled in annoyance. "You dare dodge your punishment 666? State your name before I kill you here, brat."

Sasuke looked to the others in the room, and then to Makina. "My name… Is Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha."

The prisoners looks of interest turned to shock and some fear. They began to mumble about the events of the trial, making Sasuke realize the trial must have been made public. Makina looked a bit shocked but let her body show no sign. She read a file on a ninja that would be sent here but never expected it to be this brat. "So, you're the convict that was sent to our prison from outside Japan. Don't think you will receive spec-"

"I did not expect special attention. Nor do I want it from a bitch like you." Sasuke interrupted.

Makina laughed a bit. "Well, since this is your first day, I will sent you to solitary confinement for the day instead of the torture chamber." She snapped her fingers as the guards wisked away the raven haired Uchiha. "I suggest you learn manners, otherwise you will die."

Ganta watched in amazement. _"That Sasuke guy… I need to talk to him. He seems strong. Maybe he can maybe help me clear my name!"_ He thought.

Sasuke looked back at Ganta, realizing what he was thinking. _"Seems like I won over the charge. This might not be so hard after all, even without my chakra._ "

 **End of Chapter 1. Hope you liked it! I know the whole "talking with the Japanese from the other world" bit was kinda crappy but I had no idea how to link the two worlds together… so I improvised. Please review and hope to see you guys next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there guys. Finally got a new chapter out. Once again I am so sorry for the late chapter; college, work, and life is a butt munch. Thanks for all the reviews, follows, favorites you have given me. I appreciate it a lot. In addition to this, I have gotten an idea about another fic I want to start, so be ready for that one. Now, onto the story!**

 **Chapter 2:**

The second day at the prison came around like a nasty fever. It was hotter than normal outside and Deadman Wonderland assigned the prisoners all the annoying jobs to do for the day. They went from either construction to digging holes. Some of the prisoners had the "wonderful" task of cleaning every single bathroom in the prison. Ganta was a bit fortunate and was sent to move around large pipes from location to location. However, the issue was that he was barely able to carry them, starting to sweat from the heat and stress within an hour's time. He looked around at the other cellmates as the slow realization of this being his new life came to view. His mind wondered to when he was brought into the court house as a crowd of people surrounded the entrance. They were all shouting at him, calling him a monster and a coward. One even threw an egg at his head.

As the boy leaned the pipes on the wall, he came to the realization that his biggest fear came true: he was all alone. NO ONE believed he was innocent, his friends died at the school, and he had no parents since they died 10 years ago when the "Red Hole" happened. Tears began to form into his eyes as he began to silently cry, finally having everything bubble up to the surface. "Please… someone just kill me…"

A second passed when Ganta finally felt something near him. He turned just in time to see a girl land in front of him with her back to him, as if she jumped down from somewhere. She turned to Ganta with an innocent smile on her face. She had white hair and skin, accompanied by red eyes. She wore a skin tight white body suit with red design on them and brown gloves.

"You want me to kill you?" She asked innocently.

This was when Ganta snapped out of the daze he was in. He watched as this girl grabbed one of the poles he placed down. "I can do it in one swing." She said cheerfully, suddenly swinging for Ganta's head.

At the last sec, Ganta dodged the attack. She looked a bit confused. "Not if you dodge me though…"

Ganta looked confused. "What?" His brain finally registered that she heard what he said and was willing to kill him. She swung at him again, making Ganta dodge, falling on his rear end.

"HEY! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Ganta yelled at his assailant. "I don't even know who you are!" He dodged another attack as the pole flew at him.

The girl smiled. "Aha! That was a fib back there, wasn't it?" She approached Ganta, placing her hand over his heart. "See, this part of you wants nothing to do with being killed."

Ganta was speechless. Part of him did want to die; this hell hole already got to him within two days and he wanted out. It was at this moment that he realized that deep down he did want to live. He could not explain how he knew but he knew. He stared into her eyes for a few seconds, then looked away. "How could you know, we never even met."

The girl sat down in front of him. "Yes we have, silly."

The boy that she was leaning over, hand still on his heart, looked at her confused. "But then how come I don't remember you?"

"That doesn't matter. Ganta and Shiro are the bestest buddies." Said the girl, now named Shiro.

Ganta's head was beginning to hurt. Shiro got up, still smiling at him. "If you want to live, then cheer up!"

Now he was getting annoyed at this stranger. "Ok look, friends do not try to kill each other!"

Shiro looked curiously at him. "So, you wouldn't kill your friends."

Ganta froze for a sec. Finally, he had someone that believed he was innocent. Finally! "OF COURSE NOT! I WOULD NEVER INTENTIONALLY HURT THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT!" Some tears began to fall down his cheek as the emotions once again bubbled up.

Just as it finally got quiet, a helmet flew by and hit Ganta in the head. Both him and Shiro turned to see that it came from three well-built prisoners that must have been watching. "Do all mass murderers get treated like royalty here?" Said the one in the front.

The one on his left replied. "Dude, ease up on the kid. Just let it be man."

The first goon spoke up again. "Just saying, we have to do all the hard work while this runt does ditch digging doesn't seem like punishment."

The one on his right now spoke up. "He looks more like someone's door man than a psycho."

The first thug walked up to Ganta, who was still sitting on the ground. "Well, that is probably how he killed them all. I bet you got hard when you smeared your 'friend's' guts all over and when they gave you your sentence. What happened, did the popular kids pick on you?"

Suddenly Shiro pushed him over. "Leave him alone, Ganta would never hurt the people he cares about!"

"You… BITCH!" The downed thug roared, jumping up to slug Shiro in the face. Just when the fist was about to hit her, she expertly dodged and did a flip, kicking him with her bare shin to his face. When she wasn't paying attention, one of the other thugs slammed a shovel to the back of her head, knocking her out.

Ganta did not realize what he was doing until he ran up and grabbed the thug that hit Shiro. "You asshole!"

They struggled for a bit until Ganta got head butted and then kicked to the ground. "This is not a classroom you terd stain!" Yelled one of the cellmates as all three of them began to kick Ganta while he was down.

XXXXXXXXXX

" _This day is so annoying."_ Sasuke sighed. He was walking around after he finished his chore. When he woke up in his own cell, he was told he had to make a structure that was going to be a ride at the amusement park by the end of the day without any issues or he would not eat for two days. He finished within two hours, earning shocked looks from prisoners and guards alike. When no one was looking, he used his sharingan and memorize the schematics of the ride, and then using his agility and speed put it together. Sasuke turned and walked away, but not after giving a "hn" of boredom.

He figured now that the stupid shit was done, he would search for the Ganta kid. _"Knowing him, he will probably be in some stupid situation…"_

As if on que, he turned the corner and saw his charge with a completely white chick and 3 other prisoners. "I bet you got hard when you smeared your 'friend's' guts all over and when they gave you your sentence. What happened, did the popular kids pick on you?"

Sasuke looked at the guy with a weird look. The only thought that came to his mind was how fucked up that is. Not even in the "that was too hurtful sense" or "that was disgusting" but more of the "that was really what came out of that idiot's mouth?" The girl that he just noticed was with them then pushed over the guy taunting Ganta. "Leave him alone, Ganta would never hurt the people he cares about!"

The downed thug roared, jumping up to slug Shiro in the face, not expecting her to expertly dodge and did a flip kick him with her bare shin to his face. Sasuke had to admit, he was impressed with her moves, but not with her sense of surrounding. When she wasn't paying attention, one of the other thugs slammed a shovel to the back of her head, knocking her out.

This was when Ganta went to attack the assailant, only to get head butted and then kicked to the ground. "This is not a classroom you terd stain!" Yelled one of the cellmates as all three of them began to kick Ganta while he was down.

Sasuke watched for a sec, being stuck in his spot as a memory of Naruto came to his head when he was getting beat up to protect him and Sakura. He sighed, knowing this might be a normal routine he would have to deal with, but wouldn't mind. "Hey dumbasses, you're grown men picking on a kid. Are you that pathetic that you beat up a brat to satisfy yourself?"

The thugs turned and stared down Sasuke with anger written all over their face. "Ah, so it's the foreign transfer. Seems like we hit the V.I.P. area. Just because you not from around here doesn't mean you're special, jackass. Fuck off and let the grownups play."

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't see myself as special. I just see three dumbasses picking on someone weaker than them because they are weak themselves. Needing to prove to themselves that they aren't when in actuality they will always remain as trash. Now, how about you all leave before this 'jackass' kid teaches the 'grownups' how to play?"

This was when all three of them came at Sasuke, each thug armed with a shovel, a pipe, and some kind of sharp tool. Sasuke blocked each of their attacks at the same time, exerting little effort. He used the one guy with the pipe to block the shovel by twisting the arm the pipe was in to block. Sasuke used his other arm (the one that was given to him from Tsunade using Hashirama Senju's cells) to block the final attack. "Hn, you all attack so sloppily. No wonder you pick on kids." He pushed each of them back, and jumped a bit away. The three thugs continued to charge at him, trying to at least scratch the Uchiha to no avail.

After a few minutes, Sasuke got bored with the thugs, landing a hit on each of them, knocking them unconscious. Sasuke sighed at the thugs and went to walk to where Ganta was when he heard explosions ring out. He looked up to notice that the base of the sign that was above them blew up, making the sign that was made out of solid concrete fall to where Ganta was. Sasuke began to weave signs. Suddenly a sharp pain surged through his body. _"Damn, the seal… but I have to do this!"_

Just as Sasuke finished weaving, he felt something. He looked to Ganta, noticing something different. The center of his chest began to glow.

Ganta's head was filled with a million thoughts as he watched the sign fell towards him. _"No, I can't die. Not until I make him pay for what he has done, for what he did to me, to my friends, and to Mimi!"_

Sasuke noticed that the blood that was trickling down his face and coming out of his cuts began to, almost like a river, flow to his hand, and turning into a ball with a weird hexagonal shape surrounding it.

"I WANT TO LIVE!" yelled Ganta as he raised his hand. The ball of blood then shot right at the sign, blowing it up to pieces before his eyes. Sasuke watched in shock, only to snap out of it when he realized huge pieces of shratnel was coming towards him. Using his speed, he dodged around the pieces of debris. Once the smoke that formed from the debris finally subsided, Sasuke looked to where Ganta was, seeing him in the center unharmed with the albino looking girl next to him. Ganta turned to her, nudging her. "Hey, are you ok? Please get up!"

She slowly woke up, turning to Ganta with a smile. "Don't worry, Shiro is A ok! Next time, let's eat our snacks together!"

Ganta sighed in relief that she was ok, and nodded. Sasuke was a bit confused by her but chose to ignore her. "You are lucky you are not dead, kid." Sasuke called to Ganta.

Ganta turned to Sasuke. "Hey, you're that Sasuke guy who helped me the other day. Thank you again for helping me then and just now."

Sasuke shook his head. "Listen, I am not going to be your guardian angel, I will only help you if you truly need it. But you need to stop being a weakling and fight for yourself."

Ganta looked to Sasuke a bit hurt. "No one here besides that girl likes you. They all think you are a crazy psychotic kid who killed his class. Seeing you act pathetic just makes you a target to them."

Shiro got up and went to push Sasuke, only to realize she was pushing air and that Sasuke moved to the left. "Stop being mean to Ganta!"

Sasuke looked to the girl and gave a "hn". Ganta looked to the ground, letting what Sasuke said get to him. "So, you think I killed them too… and here I thought you were a decent guy. I have had enough! I am tired of everyone saying I killed my friends! I didn't! It was the Red Man! Mark my words, I will prove you wrong, I will -"

"Will you just shut up." Sasuke interupped him. "You should not judge others based on first impressions, Ganta. However, with watching you for the two days that I have, I know you very well. You are a scared little boy who wants to regain the normal life he has and be recognized as innocent. Though, you are weak and too scared to try to do anything to better yourself. Even with that 'thing' you just used, the way you used it made it clear that it was your first time using it, meaning you did not have access to it before. Minus your new ability, you are weak. It is very easy to tell, just by looking at you. The fact that anyone thinks you massacred your whole class with the way you are now is a joke."

Ganta was about ready to scream in anger when Sasuke's last words hit him. "Wait… so you think I didn't kill them?"

Sasuke looked back to the boy. "Where I am from, it is dangerous. You live always watching your back, not knowing if someone is going to attack you. You learn to be able to tell if some is a danger or not, and also if they are a killer or not, just by looking at their eyes." He turned, almost giving a soft smile. "When I first saw you, I know you never killed in your life, thus I know you are indeed innocent."

Ganta smiled, now having two people on his side. "Thanks, I am glad someone believes me. It's nice to have someone, ya know"

Shiro smiled. "Now Sasuke can be friends with Shiro and Ganta! We can eat snacks together!"

Sasuke sighed n chuckled at the comment. _"Now I know why this kid annoys me… he is like Dobe._ "

XXXXXXXXXX

Since he had no medical training whatsoever, Sasuke felt it was a good idea to take Ganta to the medical room to get patched up. He went to ask the albino girl something when he noticed she vanished. Sasuke just rolled his eyes as they walked in. The nurse patched him up quickly n smiled. "The fact you are young means you should heal just fine. It says here you are a death row inmate, have you eaten your candy?"

Sasuke and Ganta looked confused at the woman. "Candy… uh…" Ganta stuttered.

The nurse looked to them both. "You should have gotten it in the bag you received when you arrived here. I would check it over to make sure." She said as she left the room.

"Just a warning, the candy tastes like shit." Said a voice to their left.

They looked over and noticed the boy that got sliced by Makina on their first day at Deadman Wonderland. "It might have fallen out when I hit you with the cart dude. If you want to slug me I totally understand."

Ganta laughed a bit and rubbed the back of his head. "No no, it's ok. How are you? I hope you are ok."

The boy smiled. "I am fine. Just a flesh wound. However, it is how things are. Seems like you two are new so I will say this: if you keep your head down and follow the rules, you will survive. Trust me."

Suddenly the vents began to make noice. Sasuke was about to attack when he noticed the gate open, revealing the same albino looking girl from before. "Play with me Ganta!" She laughed as she jumped out.

Ganta and the other boy jumped. "WHAAAA! Vampire!" the other boy yelped.

Shiro just giggled. "I am not a vampire, I am Ganta's very bestest buddy."

Sasuke shook his head, getting annoyed by Shiro. "I'm sorry, just I never seen you before." The boy in the bed replied.

Ganta nodded to him. "I said the same thing, I don't know how but apparently we knew each other."

Sasuke looked to Ganta a bit intrigued. _"Don't know… or don't remember?"_

Shiro then glanced at and smiled again. "We should play a game today!" She then held a sign for a race that the prisoners could take part in.

The boy on the hospital bed sat up and looked at the poster. "Oh yea, that is in a few hours from now. I heard you will get a lot of Cast Points if you win. That is pretty much the currency for in here. You can get whatever you want from it, even buy off part of your sentence."

This part intrigued Ganta as he glanced at the paper. The boy on the bed spoke up again. "It can also get you more of the candy. In your case of how you always lose it, I would suggest that you at least try to win the race today."

Ganta nodded at the boy and ran off, who was then followed by Shiro. Sasuke looked to the boy with a questioning eye. "It's a bit odd that the same person who was with Ganta when he lost this 'candy' just so happens to have one for him. In addition to that, it is quite peculiar that you are so generous to help him. Care to explain why?"

The boy just laughed. "What, can't have any nice people in prison? I felt bad for what happened so I figured to repay him."

Sasuke knew he did not have too much time to spend on interrogating this boy. He simply nodded and went after Ganta. _"It is way to coincidental that you are being nice. And I know the face of someone hiding something from everyone. I will find out what you are hiding. Mark my words."_

 **OK! Finally got this down in the record books. I hope you all enjoy what I am writing so far. I am glad I am able to remember how I wanted this story to go, I would have felt bad if I just dropped this story. As per usual, you can leave a review if you want to. I hope you all have a good day. And as I mentioned above, I should be posting the beginning of a new fic by the end of the day. Cheers!**


End file.
